<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Time with Feeling by ApomaroMellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348871">This Time with Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow'>ApomaroMellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Empath, Fluff, M/M, Meditation, it's MY fic and i get to say how the force works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three jedis in training meditating with their master. Poe is just there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Time with Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hoooooo boy don't think too hard about where this takes place in canon or what kind of AU it is. I know i didn't. Just know that Rey, Finn, and Ben are being trained by Luke.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben, Rey, and Finn were meditating. Poe was not. But he wasn't being a bother, so Luke let him stay. The way the Force touched people was different from person to person. And when a person succumbed to it, they themselves opened up to different things.</p><p>Luke felt as though he were tethered to every person in the room, in tune with every breath, shift, and heartbeat. Rey was focusing on her inner peace, trying to find that serenity that would allow her to be one with everything. Finn, rather than focusing inward, was allowing his own signature to seep out, reaching out to those who could feel him. He knew he could be felt in this room and even by Leia who was two doors down.</p><p>Ben had been told to just use this time to contemplate his place in the universe. But that was easier said than done. When he opened his mind, all he heard was a jumble of sounds. And when he was finally able to focus and zero in on just the energies of this room, something else was distracting him.</p><p>It was an ebb and flow of warmth. Like sitting the perfect distance from a fire. Ben couldn't tell where it was coming from and tried to push it away. He was supposed to be looking inward. When that feeling became too annoying, he finally conceded. Maybe if he let it in, it would eventually pass through and move on. Instead of that happening, it filled his entire being.</p><p>Then he heard a heartbeat. And then that sound faded into some kind of papery sound? It sounded like someone turning the pages of a book. He could hear it clearly as if he were turning the pages himself.</p><p>Frustrated and confused, Ben stopped meditating. He was still irritated as the sound of page flipping remained for some reason. Then he realized it was coming from Poe.</p><p>"Why is he here again?"</p><p>"I have a right, as a citizen of the universe, to observe", Poe said, not looking up from where he was lounging and reading.</p><p>"Is he distracting you?", Luke asked, raising a brow without opening his eyes.</p><p>"He's being loud."</p><p>"I haven't said a thing since I got here", Poe argued, raising his voice a little.</p><p>"You're a nuisance no matter what you do. It's probably because of you I can't concentrate."</p><p>Rey let out a sigh, their bickering breaking her own concentration. "You sure it's not because you're constipated? Like last time?"</p><p>Ben's face turned red. Being backed up could really effect one's mental state, whether it was emotionally or physically. But he was certain that wasn't the problem. Not this time.</p><p>"I'm supposed to be focusing on myself but I just feel weird inside."</p><p>Rey opened her mouth, probably to make a scathing comment but Luke spoke up first. "Weird how?"</p><p>"Like...like warm all over. And everything's louder", Ben said.</p><p>Luke opened his eyes. "Everything?"</p><p>"Well just some heartbeat. And then it got overpowered by his reading", he pointed accusingly at Poe.</p><p>Finn paused in his meditation and Rey gave him a look. One that made Finn turn away in embarrassment, only to see Master Luke giving him the same expression.</p><p>"You were feeling Finn", Rey revealed.</p><p>"Feeling him?"</p><p>"Or more specifically, his emotions", Luke clarified. "Sometimes, when we make ourselves vulnerable to the Force, we also open ourselves to the sensations those around us are feeling."</p><p>"So that warmth was Finn? And the sounds?"</p><p>Finn coughed loudly, although he wasn't sure why he thought that would change the subject or remove him from the spotlight. With a smirk, Poe got up and next to Finn, then leaned on his side.</p><p>"Someone can't get me off his mind~"</p><p>"Shut up", Finn said, though he made no move to push Poe away.</p><p>"You learn to tune it out after a while. At least someone capable would", Rey said. "You on the other hand..."</p><p>"Perhaps next time we'll do a team exercise like group meditation", Luke considered out loud. "You should all recognize each other in the Force by now. It might do you all some good."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>